1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display devices, specifically, to a display device configured by overlapping a plurality of light guide plates formed with a display pattern so that when light is introduced to one of the light guide plates, the display pattern formed on the relevant light guide plate is light-emission displayed.
2. Related Art
A display device using two light guide plates is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-297070 (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 1, a display device 11 has two light guide plates 14, 15 formed with different display patterns 12, 13 on the back surface facing each other, and light sources 16, 17 are arranged facing the end face of the respective light guide plates 14, 15. Each display pattern 12, 13 is formed by great number of diffusion dots including microscopic recesses having translucency, where when the light source of one of the light guide plates of the light guide plate 14 positioned on the observer's side (hereinafter referred to as a front surface side) or the light guide plate 15 positioned on the opposite side (hereinafter referred to as a rear surface side) of the observer's side is lighted, the light of the light source entered to the light guide plate is diffusely reflected by the display pattern, so that the display pattern is light-emission displayed when seen from the front surface side.